Avatar: The New Bender
by Sharpay Evans 11
Summary: Mira a girl or a myth.Mira needs to train with Katara, but when she is not in the southern water tribe Mira goes to her and is captured by Zuko what will happen will she fall for Zuko will she turn on Katara. Read to find out
1. Mira

AVATAR: THE NEW BENDER

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender but I do own lots of pretty stuff; no you can not have my pretty stuff!

A/N: This is my first story so enjoy.

CHAPTER 1: Mira

Mira stood there looking over the entire southern water tribe; the light bender was in the south, miles from her home in the coven of light for training with Katara, a water bender. The lonely girl walked into the village and asked someone if Katara was there. The woman told Mira that Katara was traveling with the avatar.

"Do you know where they are now?" asked the anxious girl almost so anxious she was pure light.

"They should be at the Earth Kingdom capital Ba Sing Se by now," the woman told Mira.

"Ok, thanks," Mira said very politely, "I'll just go to them."

"Do you need transportation?" The woman asked.

"No, I'm fine I'll just ride the light," Mira answered.

"Sokka I just remembered something!" Katara yelled at her brother.

"Not now, I'm eating," Sokka said with a mouthful of food.

"What is it Katara?" asked Aang.

"It's July, that means Mira is coming to the village to train with me," Katara started to panic.

"What kind of bender is Mira?" Aang asked.

"She's a light bender, Aang," Sokka told Aang while Katara started freaking out.

"I thought light benders were myths," Aang tried to understand what was going on.

"They are to every nation except the water tribe," Sokka told Aang.

"They combine powers with water benders and we make rainbows. That's what we were going to do for the whole month of July," Katara was getting even more worried.

"Katara, Minnie knows where we are all the time she'll send Mira too us," Sokka tried to comfort Katara.

"I hope your right," Katara said hopefully.

"Almost there," Mira was riding the fastest light beam she could find, "There's Katara!"

"Look there is Mira," Katara spotted Mira on her light beam coming towards them.

"HI KATARA!" Mira yelled from her light beam

After some catching up, Katara and Mira started making rainbows together.

"What is that?" Zuko yelled at his crew.

"That is a rainbow," Uncle told the banished prince.

"I knew that Uncle," Zuko yelled at his uncle, "it hasn't rained in a few days, how could there be a rainbow!"

"Maybe it is that water tribe girl and a light bender," Uncle said remembering his encounter with Mira while Zuko gave him the look, "hey, it's worth a try."

"Fine, crew set a course for those rainbows," Zuko yelled at the crew yet again.

"You guys are good at that," Aang complimented the girls and their rainbows.

"Thank you Avatar Aang," Mira stated being polite.

"Oh, your welcome, you can call me Aang by the way," Aang told the gorgeous Mira.

"I think Aang has a new crush," Sokka mumbled to himself.

"Mira, I think you should get back to the rainbows," Aang said awkwardly.


	2. Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender but I do own lots of pretty stuff; no you can not have my pretty stuff!

A/N: If you like my story please comment I need ideas.

"I've never ridden on a bison before," Mira was riding on Appa for the first time.

"That's because this is the last bison in the world," Aang said proudly.

Appa landed at their camp.

"No it's not, when the people of the western air temple heard what they did to the people of the south they came to the coven of light so Appa is not the last bison in the world," Mira told Aang with pleasure.

"Wait so there are still airbenders in the world!" Aang seemed very happy.

"Isn't that what Mira just said," Sokka made what Aang said lame.

"Sokka, Aang is probably in shock that he is not the last airbender," Katara tried to keep peace again.

"Prince Zuko, we have to walk from here," Uncle told Zuko.

"Fine, get the rhinos ready," Zuko yelled at his crew yet again.

_Thirty minutes and 10 miles later._

"I think we are almost there," Uncle told the board Zuko, "We should leave the rhinos here or they will hear us."

"Good idea uncle if they really are there, you stay with the rhinos," Zuko instructed a crewmember.

"I should have kept my mouth shut," Uncle scolded himself.

"Uncle, be quit I hear voices it sounds like the avatar," Zuko shushed his uncle.

"That was really fun, Aang," Zuko didn't recognize this girls voice.

"I'm glad you liked it, Mira," Aang told the light bender.

"Mira, that is the new girl's name she must be an earthbender to teach the avatar," Zuko thought.

"Since I'm the avatar do you think I could light bend?" Aang asked Mira.

I'm sure you could try," Mira said with encouragement.

"A light bender Uncle was right," Zuko thought but didn't dare say out loud.

After a few hours of watching the avatar and his friends went to town to get some supplies.

"Zuko, why didn't you capture the avatar?" Uncle asked the boy.

"I will uncle why they are all sleeping," Zuko told the fat man his plan, "I will take the girl too."

"The water tribe girl? Why you told me she was useless," Uncle was direly confused.

"No the other one, she is useless to me," Zuko snapped at his uncle.

_When the gaang came back they went to sleep. _

"Men go get the avatar, quietly," Zuko whispered his orders to the crew, "and the girl with the blanket of light."

"What, who's there," yelled the tired Katara, "Zuko!"

"No, you're dreaming," Uncle tried to trick Katara.

"No, I'm not! Sokka wake up hurry Zuko is taking Aang and Mira.

"Zuko, leave Aang alone," yelled Sokka not even making an effort to wake up.

"Run men! And grab the water tribe girl, too!" Zuko this time yelled at the crew again.

_On Zuko's ship. _

"Where am I," Mira wondered out loud.

"You are on my ship headed to the fire nation," Zuko told the girl.

"Where are Katara and Aang?" Mira asked calmly.

"They are in different holding cells," Zuko said noticing the girl would not lift her head to look at him, "What kind of bender are you or do you not bend?"  
"Why do you care?" Mira barked at the banished prince.

"I care because if you don't tell me I will kill you," Zuko threatened Mira.

"Ok, I will prepare to die than," Mira said to Zuko.

"Not what I meant, you either tell me or you marry me," Zuko corrected himself.

"Than why are you killing your bride," Mira was being stubborn.

"If you don't tell me I will kill your friends," Zuko found her weak point.

"Fine I'm a water bender," Mira lied.

"No, you are not you are a light bender, I heard you talking to the avatar about it" Zuko didn't trust her.

"No, that wasn't me that must have been your imagination," Mira tried to lie again.

"No it was not," Zuko yelled at her, "you will bend for me and my crew tomorrow upstairs or I will kill your friends."


	3. Bending

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, but I do own lots of pretty stuff, no you can't have my pretty stuff!

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate them. The more you comment the faster I will update my story; I really want your opinion on what should happen.**

**Mira's POV **

"I can't believe what that man said to me. I'm going to have to show that annoying, ugly, man with a scar my light bending," I was frustrated. I hardly slept all night, for two reasons, 1 my cell smells like dead pig-duck and fear I think the fear is mostly me, 2 the floor is rock hard and I don't have my friends to talk to about my problem. At least I'm in the first cell where there is some light. I would think this man would keep me away from the light I could escape with it.

"Go get the girl in the first cell," Screamed a familiar voice. Then two guards ran down the stairs and unlocked my cell. Now was my chance I grabbed the light it seemed warmer than usual than again all light where I come from is very cold. I wrapped the two guards in light left them there and ran up the stairs. There stood the man who captured me.

"Great you're here girl," The man seemed even meaner than yesterday when he told me I was going to light bend today, "What is your name it is really annoying me calling you girl."

"When you say your name I will say mine," I tried to compromise with the evil I was in the presence of, but I was trying harder not to bend.

"Ok, my name is Zuko now tell me yours or else," Zuko barked at me.

"My name is Mira," I said because I'm not the kind of person who would lie.

"Ok, Mira light bend for me and my crew," Zuko ordered. I felt pressure I knew if I didn't bend for Zuko and his crew Aang and Katara would surely die but if I were to bend who knows what would happen to me. I knew Aang was more important than me, so I will bend for Zuko and his crew.

"Ok, I will bend for you and your crew but if you really want good light bending I will need Katara," I told Zuko, "But let me get her I can be trusted you can even send your uncle with me if you'd like."

"No, bend now or your friends die," Zuko snapped. I felt even more fear the only people I've ever bended in front of are my teachers, Katara, Aang, and Sokka.

"We're waiting," Zuko taunted. I don't know how or why but I did light bending for that jerk, I did the light whip the light ball and I covered myself in light. After I finished all my bending I was brought back to my cell and given a blanket.

"If you listen to me I will give you more and more," Zuko seemed different almost happy to give me the blanket.

**Zuko's POV**

"Uncle I think I'm starting to like the light bender," Zuko admitted to his uncle at dinner.

"I saw you smiling today while she was bending; the only problem was she won't look at you and she seems to hate you," Uncle told the boy.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Uncle," Zuko said sarcastically.

"Zuko, maybe she won't look at you because you imprisoned her and are treating her badly, I mean look at her clothes they are a mess," Uncle pointed out.

"That is true and they are yellow, that must be her favorite color," Zuko remembered her beautiful yellow gown she wore, "it was a perfect dress until she boarded my ship."

"At the next port we shall go get her new clothes," Uncle declared.


	4. BOYFRIEND

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, but I do own lots of pretty stuff, no you can't have my pretty stuff!

A/N: The more comments I get the faster I will update.

**Mira POV**

"I can't believe Zuko gave me new clothes and a room without a lock," I told Katara I was down visiting her in the prison hold. I used my bending to create light where we were.

"Plus your aloud to visit me," Katara was just as confused as I was, "Maybe he likes you."

"Ya, the bad guy likes **me**," I said sarcastically.

"Hey just an idea," Katara defended herself.

"I need to go Zuko invited me to dinner maybe he will tell me why he took us and not Sokka," I said to Katara before running of.

**Zuko POV**

"Uncle, where do you think she is," I was starting to get really mad.

"Don't worry I'm right here," The most beautiful girl walked right into the room.

"Come in Mira, Zuko saved you a seat," Uncle said not knowing he was he made me turn redder than the fire nation banners hanging behind us.

"Hello Iroh," Mira said completely ignoring me.

"I'm here too," I said but she still ignored me.

"This is very good tea," Mira kindly said to Iroh still ignoring me.

**Mira POV**

The tea was very good so I told Iroh he is such a sweet man unlike Zuko. The food was not half bad, but I like the food at the coven more. The smell was unlike like anything I have ever smelled before.

"MIRA WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?" Zuko yelled at me.

"MAYBE I'M IGNORING YOU BECAUSE YOU KIDNAPPED ME AND MY FRIENDS BUT NOT SOKKA WHO JUST HAPPENS TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled right back at him then stormed out of the room.

**Zuko POV**

"Oh, great now she is mad at me and I don't even know why," Zuko complained to his uncle.

"Maybe she is mad at you because you captured her and her best friends and didn't take her boyfriend and it made her really mad," Uncle suggested.

"Where did you get that idea?" Zuko asked.

"That is just what she yelled at you," Uncle answered calmly.

"Oh yeah," Zuko said softly.

"Go talk to her," Uncle tried to give support.

**In Mira's room**

"Mira, are you in there?" Zuko asked while he was entering the room.

"Just go away!" Mira yelled at me.

"Mira I'm sorry for yelling at you I really like you and I didn't know that Sokka was your boyfriend. I'm sorry if I made you mad," I apologized for the first time in my life. It felt weird not having people saying sorry to me and me saying sorry.

"Well apology not accepted," Mira said coldly, I swear the temperature in the room dropped when she said that, "Anyway why would I forgive you for taking me, Katara, and Aang but left Sokka. I just call that rude, even if he got discluded from being kidnapped. I mean if you wanted to make me happy you could free Aang, Katara, and me."

"Ok," I interrupted Mira.

"Ok, what?" Mira wondered.

"Ok I will set you and your friends free," I answered.

"Really, we can go?" She asked excited.

"Yes, if that makes you happy and if you forgive me," I responded.

"Fine I forgive you now take us back to where you found us," Mira said to the banished prince.

**Mira's POV**

"KATARA, AANG!" I shouted when I was running down to the prison hold (that place still reeked like dead fish) to tell Aang and Katara, "WE ARE GOING BACK TO SOKKA AND APPA AND MOMO! Zuko said we can leave if I forgave him for kidnapping us, which I did so he is taking us back to where he took us.

"How did you manage that, did you sweet talk him," Katara teased.

"Wait **did** you sweet talk," Aang asked worried.

"No, I yelled at him," I told them proudly, "We will be back tomorrow."

"Oh, Sokka I miss him so much," Katara stated.

"Ya, I miss him too," I said, "It stinks to be away from your boyfriend for a year when you are home but it stinks even more to be away from your boyfriend when you are captured for a few days."

"WAIT YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Aang yelled.

"Ya, Sokka," I said timidly, thinking Aang would explode when I told him.

"WHAT SOKKA'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Aang screamed. I swear if I wasn't there he would explode, "Than why did Sokka make fun of me for liking you?"

"We are talking about Sokka here aren't we?" I asked the young avatar.

"Aang calm down," Katara said worried he would go in to the avatar state.


	5. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, but I do own lots of pretty stuff, no you can't have my pretty stuff!

A/N I'm sorry if I made Zuko to soft it is hard for me to write him being mean after I saw the 3rd season, and I know Toph isn't in it but she will be I my one of my next stories, and why Aang, Katara, and Mira were gone Sokka was sleeping, just thought you wanted to know.

**Zuko POV**

"Mira I think you are beautiful. No I can't say that to her she has a boyfriend," I said before flopping down on my bed.

"Nephew, are you all right?" Uncle asked when he peeked through the hole in the door.

"No! I'm not the love of my life has a boyfriend and he just happens to be a meat loving lunatic," I admitted to my uncle. **(There is some mean Zuko****) **

"Oh, is that what she told you last night when I told you to talk to her?" Uncle asked me.

"Yes, so this is all your fault Uncle I blame you for telling me to go talk to her!" I yelled at Uncle.

"Zuko, do you know how I met your Aunt? She too was a light bender and when we met a long time ago I captured her because she could bend light and I fell in love with her but she didn't have a boyfriend. Do you know what happened to your Aunt, Zuko?" Iroh asked the confused boy.

"No, Uncle I thought she was dead," Zuko admitted.

"Well she is not related to Mira but she is Mira's godmother so when Mira parents were killed by Ozai when you were five your Aunt went back to home to live with Mira but a Mira told me that my beautiful wife died. So Mira was sent to the South Pole to live with Katara and her boyfriend Sokka, but she made an excuse so nobody in the South Pole would know my wife died and she was an orphan, her excuse was she was just training with Katara," Uncle explained this to me and it a lot of things clearer.

"How did you know that, Uncle?" I wondered.

"I went to see Mira this morning to tell her breakfast was ready and she was crying so I asked what was wrong and she told me I was sad too now that I know my wife died and my son died," Uncle explained, "Mira has been through a lot in her life three people she loved died so the girl has learned to fend for herself, but don't tell anyone she is still getting over everything and she doesn't want many people to know."

"Thank you, Uncle, I'm going to go check where we are we should be there by now," I said, I felt very guilty about what I have put Mira through on top of all that has happened in her life.

**Mira POV**

"Katara, Aang we are probably 10 minutes from the shore than we will go back to Appa, Momo, and Sokka," I told the two very excited, "I'm going to ask Zuko if you two an leave these cells that smell so horrible and come up to the deck with me."

"That would be great," Katara said.

"Can you bend some light down here so we can see?" Aang asked me.

"Sure," I replied. Then I bent some light down into the cells so they could see what they were doing but I didn't put too much light or it would be too hot in the cells, "Okay I will go ask Zuko now."

"Zuko, do you mind if Katara and Aang are outside until we get to land?" I asked hoping so much that the ugly stuck up boy would say they can.

"Sure go ahead," Zuko responded with sympathy in his voice and he handed me the keys.

I unlocked the cells and the three of us went up to the deck and in 10 minutes we were at shore, and in about a half hour we were back with Sokka, Momo and Appa.

"SOKKA WE'RE BACK!" I yelled to wake the boy up.

"Where did you go," Sokka asked and ended with a big yawn.

"Did you sleep for 3 days again?" Katara asked him.

"Yes, I did, now where did you go?" Sokka started to sound frustrated.

"Zuko captured us," I said with no emotion whatsoever.

"Remember 3 days ago when I said Zuko is taking Aang and Mira he also took me!" Katara yelled at her big brother.

"Oh sorry," Sokka apologized.

"Guys I have something to tell you," I said then told them the story of the death of my parents and godparent and I was sent to be with Sokka, Katara, and Hakoda to live, there were no questions.

**The End **

**A/N Have you seen The Last Airbender movie it was decent but the pronunciation of some words were different like Aang sounded like Ong, Iroh sounded like Earoh, Avatar sounded like Ovatar, it made me mad and at the end when you are supposed to clap I didn't, but lets quote Sokka 'the effects were decent' remember from the episode in the 3****rd ****season when they see the play on Ember Island it was the last line in the episode. It was good kind of. Did you like my story comment. **


End file.
